


Tomb

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Avalanche, Broken Bones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are caught in an avalanche.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Tomb

Hiccup was patrolling the northern side of the Edge on foot, up on the mountain. He was looking for any wounded or downed dragons after the volcano eruption, and sometimes it was better to search on foot than by the air. He had his prosthetic with spikes on the bottom on, to latch onto the snow and the ice better. Toothless walked by his side. Fishlegs was searching by the air nearby, but Hiccup was sure that he’d seen something down here. Hence, patrolling on foot. 

It was cold and windy up here, and Hiccup was glad for his extra layers and furs. It was a cloudless, blue-sky day, but it was frigid up here. 

Then he heard a rumble. It came from underneath him, like an earthquake. The mountain seemed to shake, and Hiccup fell to his hands and knees in the snow. 

“Toothless, let’s get up in the air!” Hiccup feared another eruption would be imminent. But, then again, sometimes the mountain just shook without actually spewing any lava. 

A hissing sound, like ice grating together. More rumbling, but this time from above. Hiccup got a chance to look at his doom before it covered him in ice and snow. 

  
  


“Hiccup!” Fishlegs cried. From above, he’d seen the avalanche coming, but had had no time to alert his friend. The snow just moved too fast! One instant it wasn’t on Hiccup, and in the next it was overtaking him in rolling waves of white. He was gone by the time Fishlegs got to say his name.

“Come on, Meatlug!” Fishlegs directed his dragon down towards the avalanche. The snow was still moving quickly down the mountain. Fishlegs saw a black shape in it, but no sign of Hiccup. Was Toothless okay? And where was Hiccup?!

Finally, the avalanche slowed to a stop, and Fishlegs flew down to where it had ended. “Hiccup! Toothless!  _ Hiccup! _ ” He cried it and cried it, though he knew it was no use. He landed and began frantically searching. 

  
  


Hiccup couldn’t see anything. He was stuck underneath feet of snow, and the weight was crushing him. He felt like his ribs had snapped under the pressure, and his right leg and arm were broken from the way the avalanche had come at them. He frantically tried to move, but to no avail. Where was Toothless? Had he gotten out okay? Was he searching for him now? Had Fishlegs seen the whole thing?

Hiccup coughed, and that made his ribs burn. He felt like he was losing air. He was in a tomb made of snow, and there looked to be no way out of it from his side of things. 

Then, he thought of his prosthetic. Could he maneuver himself enough to grab it and push it up through the snow as a sign that he was there? He was able to move around a little. The snow and ice shifted and creaked around him. Shards of ice had cut his face, and now he was smearing the snow around him with red. 

Inch by inch, Hiccup was able to move just a little. It hurt terribly, his whole body screaming at him. His air was running out. He had to get his prosthetic showing before he blacked out. 

He removed his prosthetic, frantically speared it up above at the snow. Hopefully it would get through the top layer, would show his friend where he was.

Wheezing, Hiccup now lay still. His body was yelling at him for having moved. His air was going. He didn’t know how long he’d been under there. Maybe a minute at the most. He closed his eyes, hoping that snow wouldn’t be the last thing that he saw. 

  
  


Fishlegs saw a familiar prosthetic sticking up out of the snow. “Hiccup!” He waded through snow as fast as he could, then began digging frantically with his hands, Meatlug helping him. Hiccup wouldn’t last long under there. Toothless would last longer, so getting Hiccup out was the priority. 

He found a frozen hand, an arm attached to that. He kept going, and soon, Hiccup’s face was free. He was unconscious, but came to quickly when he could breathe again. He was gasping, coughing, grimacing. 

“F-Fishlegs, Toothless!” 

“I had to get you out first!” 

Hiccup sat up, a hand to his ribs, panting. “G-get Toothless.” Hiccup looked dizzy, and he put his head in one hand. That seemed to be the only thing he cared about. It didn’t matter that he was hurt. 

Meatlug tramped to a place in the snow where it seemed to be darker. That could be Toothless. She began digging with all her might, grunting. Fishlegs went over, fingers going numb in his mittens. He began to dig too.

  
  


Hiccup watched as best as he could as Fishlegs searched for Toothless, black spots dancing in his vision. He had his good hand held to his ribs, his bad one just laying useless at his side. 

He gasped when a black wing became clear, and then Toothless’ head. He tried getting up and rushing over, but he fell face-forward in the snow, his broken leg refusing to support him.

“T-Toothless!” he cried. His dragon managed to scramble out of the rest of the snow, was shaking it off of himself, breathing heavily. His right wing was bent wrong, broken, and that made Hiccup’s heart ache knowing that his dragon was in pain. But he didn’t seem to care at the moment. He ran right over to Hiccup and began licking him all over. His tongue was hot compared to the snow they’d both just been submerged in, and Hiccup welcomed it. 

“We have to get you guys back to base,” Fishlegs said.

“What about Toothless?” Hiccup asked. Gods, he was shivering so bad, and he felt like it made his broken bones rattle. “He can’t fly.”

Fishlegs scratched at his head. Toothless picked Hiccup up by the back of his fur coat, began dragging him over to Meatlug. So apparently he wanted Hiccup flown back.

“Toothless, what about you?” Hiccup asked. 

Toothless put Hiccup gently down near Meatlug, then shook his head. He would walk, it seemed. 

“I-I’ll see you back there, bud.”

  
  


Hiccup was wrapped up in furs by a fire in the clubhouse by the time Toothless managed to get back. It took everything Hiccup had not to get up and run to him. Astrid put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, probably making sure he would stay sitting. His broken leg was splinted and his arm was in a sling. He was mostly naked save for the furs, as they’d had to examine him. Now, he was glad as ever to be sitting in front of a roaring fire. 

“Someone help Toothless,” Hiccup said. “I’m fine.”

And so they all rushed to attend his dragon. Toothless just laid down in exhaustion, but looked at Hiccup the whole while, and Hiccup looked at him. Gods, Hiccup was glad Toothless had gotten out of this more or less okay, and Toothless was probably thinking the same of him. Despite the avalanche, they were alive. 


End file.
